eyeshield21fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cdswalkthrough
In which chapter did you find that Akaba has jersey number 22? I only found that the real Eyeshield 21 takeru Yamato has this jersey number? Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 03:12, May 11, 2017 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hello. Eyeshield 21 Wiki looks good but in order to meet the spotlight criteria, it would need a few tweaks. First you would need to fill in the and community-corner. There are also quite a few that need to be sorted. Finally you currently have about 265 articles which are , or stub-length; you would need to reduce that number to about 100. If you are still interested in the spotlight, please let me know on my talk page when you have had a chance to address those issues and I will be happy to check back again. -- Wendy (talk) 04:25, November 21, 2017 (UTC) ::Hello. You still need to fill in the Mediawiki:Community-corner. But that aside, adding empty "formatting" to hundreds of pages, while it puts them over the 300byte mark, does not make them any less stubs than they were before. I use the 300bytepage size as a rough estimate, but it does not count if it is not actually real content. I'm sorry, but you still have 265 stub articles on the wiki, which means that roughly half of your content is "empty" as visitors browse the site. Please expand the pages with real information. -- Wendy (talk) 06:15, January 3, 2018 (UTC) hello hello Admin Request Can I be an admin here. Its always has been one of sports favs. Whiteknight810210 (talk) 06:03, July 18, 2019 (UTC) Infoboxes Sorry if you didn't like the new character infobox I setup. But I suggest either you upgrade to portability for other character boxes, cause they need some major improvement.